Boku no villain Academia
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: People are not born equal. That's the painful truth I learned when I was just four years old. I want to be a hero... but they won't let me. A society filled with hate towards the weak and the twisted reality pushed me down the road that I never thought of taking. But it doesn't matter. Life will reveal itself to me. My path is different than my dream and that's the reality.


**Boku no Villain**

**Arc I**

**Act I**

Am I needed?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero. They belong to the mangaka and this is a non profit fanfiction to show the world my imagination. To be honest, I much rather gain ownership of Naruto! Then I could finally watch Naruto and Sakura f- ON TO THE STORY!_**

Dialogue: "Hey it's me Izuku Kun!"

Thought: 'Gosh Ochako is so cute~'

Future Izuku Midoriya Monologue: **Readers don't forget to leave a review! Or I shall show you true despair. **

Flashback: _Narutooooo! Sasukeeeee! Naruthooooo! Shashukeeeeehhhh! Goku!... Pika?_

**xxx**

**We are not born equal. **

"Enough Kacchan! I won't l-let you, you already made him cry... s-stop it!" A young boy stood in front of a boy who was being bullied by three individual.

The boy held his ground with utmost conviction, yet his legs shivered in fear and tears gathered around his cute round eyes. He had long curly black hair with shades of green highlight, wearing a black shirt with jeans and some white rabbit shoes. He was extremely adorable and would easily make someone melt with aww. But it wasn't the case for the bullies that stood in front of him.

"I-If you d-don't stop then..." He managed to curl his small palm into a fist and took a fighting stance. "I will stop you myself!"

Three boys stood in front of him who seemed more or less the same age as him with smirks and mock plastered on their faces.

The one in the left side was a fat kid with red dragon-like wings. On the right was a boy much thinner than the former, wearing a baseball cap with distinctive long hand and even longer fingers.

In the middle was the main bully and the person who was addressed as 'Kacchan' by the frail boy.

He had ash-blonde spiky hair, a nasty mocking smirk on his face and piercing red orbs.

"So Deku the **quirkless **wonder thinks he can play hero, huh?!" He punched his right hand with the palm of his left hand, causing a fire explosion on impact.

The guy with the dragon wings laughed as he used his wings to gain flight, ready to pounce on the defenceless boy.

"Eeeep!" The young boy screamed as he found his hair being pulled by the long-fingered boy while the other two began to punch and kick him, not sparing any remorse or sympathy.

**People are not born equal. That's the painful truth I learned when I was just four years old. **

The three assaulted him on the ground, kicking him in his ribcage, on his stomach, pulling his hair and dragging him on the ground. The boy who was being bullied earlier didn't bat an eye for the boy who was standing up for him and just escaped the first chance he got.

Izuku Midoriya was a kind hearted boy but the world he lived in was not kind to him.

**_10% towards breaking point... _**

**(Scene Change- 8 years later)**

**But that was my first and last setback, or so I thought.**

"Wow!" Fourteen years old Izuku Midoriya's eyes sparkled in excitement as he stared at a large **villain** near the train station, surrounded by few **heroes**.

**It all began in the town of Keikei, China. News spread across like wildfire that a baby was born that radiated light like no other before. He was said to be the 'luminescent' Child. The cause was unclear but was a wonder to the world... until more time passed. Many other exceptional people were born all across the world. More time passed until the exception became the norm. Fantasy became reality. At present 80% of the world population are born with special abilities. They are known as super humans. The profession that once people dreamed about watching superhero movies, became a reality. **

**Heroes and Villains, the sore enemy of each other became the part of our world. The world was full of chaos unlike before, but the heroes are the ray of hope for the rest. They are the protectors of humanity. Or so I thought. **

"Everyone, get away!" One of the rescue team's member announced, marking the danger area with tapes in quick succession.

"A villain appeared... ugh, yeah I am at the train station, not sure when I will get on." A middle-aged man showed his annoyance over the phone as he watched the villain get cornered by the heroes.

"What did he do?" An old lady asked.

"He got caught stealing a purse and when the police tried to take him to jail, he transformed and began to rampage..."

"Oh my, what a crazy quirk."

Izuku looked at his watch and smiled. He still had time. Trying his best to squeeze through the mob of watchers, he walked as close as he could to get a better look at the fight.

"Eeek! Get him Kamui!" A random lady cheered.

Izuku excitedly looked at the new hero that flew over for the rescue.

"Woah! It's Kamui! The super awesome young talented hero that's rising fast among the ranks! Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Wow!" Izuku jumped up and down excitedly, trying to reach for his notebook to make an entry of this legendary incident, until...

"You seem to be one of those boy." The middle aged men spoke causing him to blush in embarrassment. "You're a fanboy, aren't 'a?"

"U-Uh well I..." He grinned sheepishly, twirling a few strands of hair with his finger.

Their moment was soon interrupted when Kamui began to speak with the Villain.

"Illegal use of quirk during the rush hour, robbery and assault as well? You are pure evil!" As the wood hero Kamui spoke, people began to cheer him while a few fangirls began to gush over his apparent 'cool' speech.

"Here it comes!" Izuku cheered excitedly after seeing Kamui taking a very familiar stance. "Pre-emptive binding...!"

"**Lacquered Chain Prison!**" Kamui used his special technique to momentarily immobile the giant villain with his wood technique. It materializes his body into wood which he then can grow and form different shapes and use as both offence and defence.

**BAM**

"**Canon cannon!**" Out of nowhere a large feet connected with the giant villain's jaw, sending him flying a good distance before he collide with a nearby building as he fell unconscious .

"Today is my debut, pleased to meet you all~ you can call me **Mt.** **Lady**." The giant feet belonged to the giant hero who looked extremely provocative from the way she spoke in a highly seductive tone to the extremely revealing clothes and an even more sexualized pose.

When she landed on the ground after the collision with the villain, a bunch of reporters rushed out of nowhere, chanting 'Money shots' as they took her pictures.

The hero seemed to not be bothered at all, in fact she seemed rather eager for them to take the pictures as she made some more provocative gestures.

Izuku quickly took out his notebook, where he noted down all about different heroes and Villains and their techniques and weaknesses. Seeing excited him greatly since she was a new hero and Izuku managed to see her in action. Information was treasured property to Izuku. He was what many people would call a nerd or a geek when it came to matters concerning heroes and villains. After all, it was Izuku's lifelong dream to be a hero, just like Allmight, his idol.

**Idols are people we look after. At that age, the little me knew so much less about the reality of life. We pounce over every shiny things without realizing if we can have the said item. We don't recognize our value nor the value of others. We just run after things that seems exciting without thinking of the consequences. **

"The ability to turn into a giant huh... it's quite common yet a powerful quirk to have. I wonder if the threat of public damage will limit her progress... hmm interesting, interesting. Maybe she can control when she wants to transform and the size, she wants to turn into... hmm that might prove to be rather rare case and a really national treasure for Japan... hmm interesting... I wonder if.. " Izuku lost in his own world as he mumbled everything he was writing on his notebook.

It was a distinct characteristic for Izuku. When he is nervous or excited, he will sometime began to rustle with words that plays in his head but rather vocalize it in a low murmur.

"Taking notes huh? You sure seem quite fond of heroes, trying to be one aren't 'a?" The middle-aged man asked him.

This caused him to slow down his jotting down as a pained smile played on his face.

"Yes sir, I am trying my best."

**Sometimes we don't realize when to quit. It's something I learned, for better or for the worst.**

**30% towards breaking point... **

**(Scene Change)**

"You are all in third year now, I am supposed to give you future plan form but..." The teacher spoke as he looked at his students, everyone showing off their unique quirks.

"I guess you all want to be heroes, right?"

"Hell yeah sensei! Look at my super awesome wings!"

Everyone began to cheer and scream about quirks and show off their talent into a chaotic mess.

"Yes, you all have fantastic quirks, but could you please not use them in class? It's against the school-"

The teacher couldn't finish his sentence when Bakugo screamed and interrupted him.

"Sensei! Don't lump me with these losers, hahaha!"

Everyone glared at the explosion user.

"Hey! Get over yourself Katsuki-teme!"

"Right right!"

"Shut up extras!" Bakugo looked at them in an extremely rude and mocking manner with cockiness oozing through his smirk. "Extras should just act like extras. Loser! Gahahah! Filthy scrubs."

Everyone went silent, being deeply overwhelmed by the top student in their class.

Bakugo placed his feet on the desk as he continued with his ego boosting and putting the rest of his classmates down.

"I am way above your leagues. Hahaha, league of losers." He laughed on his own, no one else finding an inch of humour in it apart from him.

"Oh right Bakugo! Aren't you aiming for **U.A High school?**" One of his fangirls asked in excitement, adding more fuel to his already over saturated ego.

"Wait really? But I heard they barely accept anyone! Only the very best and people with high family background gets accepted. You have to at least get 79 in the mock exam to even be allowed to take the entrance exam." Another student added.

As they discussed the matter, Izuku silently prayed that no one figures out that he was applying for the entrance exam there. He was shitting bricks and sweating bullets just thinking of the huge scene that will follow.

"You extras will always be extras for this very reason!" Bakugo announced as he jumped up from his chair and stood up facing them with yet another whole new level of cockiness.

"I aced the fucking shitty mock exam that you are scared shitless about." He pointed his finger against his chest. "I got a 100 and I am the only one who can do this from this crappy school! Gahahaha! Stupid extras!"

Izuku at this point hid his face under his notebook. 'If they finds out... gaaah! Kacchan will kill me!'

"I will even surpass that Allmight! Heck, I will surpass two Allmight combined! Gahahah! I will be the richest! You hear me stupid extras? I will be the richest! I will eat dinosaur eggs for breakfast while you peasants share your chicken eggs among your kids!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

'He completely lost it...'

"Oh Bakugo-kun, it seems you are not the only one going for the U.A exams, it seems Midoriya-kun also aced the mock exam."

Bakugo completely froze momentarily from the revelation of their sensei.

Everyone turned towards Izuku as he stiffened in his chair, getting chills down his spines. 'Busted!'

Soon the whole class began to laugh at the him, some even spilled their drinks from their mouth.

"Mido the dumb quirkless ugly duck for U.A? HAHAHAH. Did you hit your head with the pole that your mom danced on? Bitch, grades alone can't get you into a hero course, dumbass!" One of his classmates spoke who didn't even match a hair when it came to looks.

"Hey! Don't speak ill of my mom! Also, that's not true! Sure there's no precedent, but-"

"DEKU!" Bakugou screamed angrily as he launched a deadly explosion from his palm, missing Izuku by a hair strand.

"Eeep!" He gasped. "K-K-Kacchan!?"

"Forget these damn extras, at least they got pathetic quirks but you are completely quirkless you shitty nerd! You think you can rub shoulders with me huh?! HUH?!"

"Wa...w-wait, no K-Kacchan I-"

Bakugou walked towards him with a pissed off look as Izuku jumped off his chair and scurried away from him before tripping on his footing as he bonked against the wall.

"I-I am not trying to compete with you! I mean it, it's just been my dream since I was little, and well..." He looked down shyly, twirling his hair as usual. Something he did when he was embarrassed or shy. "There is no harm in trying so-"

**BOOM! **

**"**Ahh!" He screeched as Bakugo punched the wall behind him just a few centimetres away from his face.

He didn't dare to look at Bakugo but he had to when he was this close to his personal space.

"Try? Try what?! You are taking this entrance exam just to try?! YOU SHITTY NERD!"

"I-I can-"

"What can you even do?"

**Those words at that time deeply hurt me. But they didn't know that. Behind my scared face was a layer of sadness. Being told about your shortcoming since I was little was something that could break a person. Broke a person. **

**60% towards breaking point...**

**(Scene Change)**

**Downtown at the same time:**

"Thief! Someone stop him!"

"Kyaaaa"

"Catch me if you can, dumbass!" A slimy monster yelled as he stole cash from a nearby store.

"Someone is gonna show up right?"

"I don't see any heroes... around."

Behind the chatters, a skinny man could be seen with long blonde hair, holding on to some groceries.

"There is." The skinny man spoke as his frail skinny body grew into big muscles along with his height. "Why you ask? Because I am here!"

**(Scene Change)**

"Wait karaoke? Nah, my mom won't let me out at night."

"Heh? That sucks."

As things calmed down in Izuku's class, he began to scan through his mobile for the news feed.

'Whoa. The incident this morning is all over the net.' He scrolled down to find more information but his small relaxing moment was soon interrupted by none other than Bakugo.

"We aren't done here." He growled as he took a hold of Izuku's notebook.

"W-Wait Kacchan... give it back." He demanded with all the courage he could muster.

"Huh? what's that Katsuki?" One of their classmates asked seeing the small commotion between the two. As the guy read what was written on the notebook cover, he burst out into a feat of laughter.

"'For my future'? HAHAHA seriously this nerd! Hahaha I can't even!"

Izuku grew extremely red on the face in embarrassment but he was also anxious to get his precious information back.

"C-come on Kacchan, give it back!" He demanded, his fist tightened in anger.

Bakugo didn't say anything and just smashed his fist against the notebook, as it caught in fire from his quirk.

"Why?..." He asked in a low tone as he watched him throw the half burnt book out the window.

"I will be the first one to graduate from this crappy academy who will join U.A, and I want to be the only one who even gets to take the entrance exam. I guess I am just a perfectionist. You get what I am saying right, Deku?" Bakugou looked at the shocked boy with killer intent. "So don't you dare take the entrance exam, shitty nerd."

Izuku bit his lips, trying extremely hard to not burst into tears or get mad. In the end, he couldn't do either. His shoulder slumped down in defeat as he slowly walked towards the exit of the class.

"Geez at least say something, what a loser." One of his classmates mocked.

"He can't say anything. He is still a shitty kid who can't face the reality." Bakugo answered instead.

He looked at Izuku with a mocking sinister look.

"You wanna be a hero that badly huh? I got an easy way for you. Go take swan dive from the roof and pray if you can be reborn with a quirk."

Izuku turned back fiercely as he shot an anger filled glare at the explosion user. Bakugo was caught off-guard from his reaction but not for too long. He sparkled some of his explosive flame on his palm and looked at him threateningly.

"Yeah? Got anything to say, shitty nerd?" He dared him to speak and just like that the spark of courage in him was overwhelmed by fear. His shoulder slumped down sadly in defeat.

"Thought so, shitty nerd."

**That day no one saw the sadness in my eyes. Nor did anyone care. **

**81% towards breaking point...**

**(Scene change)**

Izuku went down and found his notebook in the pond, fishes Trying to eat the pages off from it.

He hurriedly salvaged whatever was left.

'That's not food, baka fish...' He looked at the damaged notebook sadly.

(**_Flashback)_**

**_"Mommy! Mommy! The computer!" Four years old Izuku hurriedly went to the kitchen. His mother looked at her son and smiled._**

**_"Hai, Hai. What do you want to watch?"_**

**_"Allmights video! The one where he saved them from the fire!"_**

**_"Again? You watched them many times!" _**

**_He shook his head quickly in excitement. "Yes, yes! That one! Come one come one!"_**

**_"Fine..."_**

**_They went to the computer as his mother helped little Izuku to play the video. _**

**_It was a small video package about Allmight saving people after fighting a really strong villain. Izuku absolutely loved how he smiled afterwards and said his famous catch phrase 'It's all right, why you ask? Because I am here!'_**

**_"He is so cool! I want to be just like him mommy! When I get my quirk!"_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_"Hmm, it seems there is no hope for your son. Normally people should show signs of quirk by now, also these scans." The doctor showed little Izuku and his mother the x-rays of his foot._**

**_"You see, Izuku has an extra joint in his pinky toe, which is quite rare in this generation. But our research showed us that people with the extra joint has zero chance of ever developing a quirk. In other words, Izuku won't have a quirk._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Back at home, Izuku watched the same video but had no excitement. He heard his mother coming so he paused the video._**

**_"You see mommy... he always saves everyone with a smile."_**

**_His mother could see tears falling down from Izuku's eyes._**

**_"C-can I ever be a cool hero like him, mommy?"_**

**_This broke the mother's heart as she rushed and hugged her son and cried._**

**_"I am sorry Izuku. I am so sorry!"_**

**_5% towards breaking point..._**

**_(End of Flashback)_**

**Mother, that's not what I wanted to hear that day. Did you not believe in me... mother? That day what I needed to hear was...**

**(Scene Change)**

Izuku quickly shook his head and slapped himself for giving in to despair.

"I promised myself to keep smiling and to never give up on my dreams. No matter what Kacchan says, I will not give up!" He forced a smile and walked towards his home.

On his way back, he had to cross a tunnel but much to his surprise, an unwelcoming guest was waiting for him.

It was a brown slimy monster. He started to sweat in fear.

"V-v-villain?!"

"Oh my! A cute little boy! I am at luck today." The monster spoke. Izuku took a step back but it was too late as the monster engulfed him entirely inside him before he began to enter her through his nose.

'I-I can't breathe! Someone help... I cant.. breath... am I... going to die here?' He was slowly losing consciousness until he heard a very familiar voice.

"**Texas Smash!"**

He knew that voice and that ability all too well. He was excited when his eyes fell on the man in front.

"Allmight..." Was the last words he muttered before slowly fading into a slumber as her lost consciousness.

**(Scene change) **

Izuku soon woke up with a slight headache. His eyes fell on the person that he least expected to meet so soon!

"A-A-Allmight?!"

**(Scene Change)**

Izuku walked back towards his house, his hair down casting his face. There was no emotion left in his face. Today the final nail in the coffin completely broke his dream.

Hearing those words from the very persons he admired was something he didn't even predict in his worst nightmare.

"You can't be a hero... huh?" Izuku whispered as he let out a pained laugh.

"I guess it's time to give up really." Izuku looked up at the sky as the sun rays fell on his face that was stained with trails of tears. His eyes were red and puffy.

"I was chasing a dream that even Allmight found unrealistic. I guess Kacchan was right after all."

As he was laughing at his own stupidity, he could hear a large noise nearby.

He knew it was a villain most likely and decided to not really bother taking notes on it anymore. There was no point to it anymore. His dream was over. Crushed.

His mother didn't believe in him. His classmates didn't believe in im. His teachers didn't believe in him, and now, even his idol didn't believe in him… So, what was the point anymore? There was only so far a boy his age could take on. He had lost all hope.

**90% towards breaking point…**

Even though he tried to avoid the road where the commotion took place, he couldn't help but laugh at his own nerdy ass. He walked to the exact place where the villain was, without even realizing it.

"I guess, I could be a good reporter." He laughed at his own joke.

"Someone, help the boy! He is dying!"

Izuku could hear a girl beside him scream. As he looked at the villain, it was the exact slimy villain that Allmight had trapped in the bottle earlier.

'What is it doing here… how? Twin perhaps?'

But his analogy soon ended when his eyes fell on the boy that was trapped inside the slimy monster.

"Kacchan…" He murmured.

Flashbacks from the earlier incident in the classroom came back to his mind. All the bullying that he done to him throughout all his life flashed in front of him in that very moment.

'Suits him well, why would I care? He deserves to die.' He didn't realize what he was thinking, the rage boiling down inside him was controlling his emotion as they slowly began to come out.

**95% towards breaking point…**

'It doesn't concern me… at all.' Izuku couldn't help but look back at him.

'It doesn't concern me…' Their eyes locked as he could see the pain and suffering in his eyes. The sheer sense of helplessness.

'It… doesn't concern…me.'

Without sparing a moment, he began to run towards Bakugo.

'What am I even thinking! I must help Kacchan! Think Izuku think!'

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Someone stop that crazy boy!" One random hero screamed.

Allmight looked at the scene with sheer silence. He was confused and angry. Angry at how bad his judgement was when he had told the boy from earlier that he wasn't cut to be a hero and here he was, being a true hero and jumping to save a life while rest of the heroes were just watching and he was hiding behind his health excuse.

"I am pathetic…" Almight muttered as steam began to come out of him and his muscles began to grow. "While I am acting as a hero and destroying people's dream, he is out there being a real hero."

…

"D-Deku… what the hell are you doing here?!" Despite the situation, Bakugo managed to keep his angry character. He was just a natural asshole.

"I don't know either Baka! But it looked like your dumbass needed help so I came running!" Izuku growled back as he tried to free him from the slime, but to no avail.

**"Detroit… SMASH!" **

Izuku fell down while Allmight grabbed Bakugou by the arm as he punched the slime monster to oblivion.

Soon cheers from the onlookers could be heard as they chanted praise on Allmight.

In any other situation, Izuku would be the first to join the chant but not right now. He didn't really feel like cheering him.

He brushed his clothes and began to walk away until a stupid hero opened her mouth.

"Are you stupid, boy? What the heck were you thinking? Did you hit your head in the wrong side?"

…

Izuku turned around and then his eyes fell on a crowd of other heroes beside Bakugo who was being showered with praise for 'hanging' in there.

…

'What the hell… what is this…'

Soon more heroes began to bash Izuku with verbal abuse.

**96%**

"Did you think you could help him like that? What are you, brain dead?"

**97%**

"What an idiot. Trying to play hero?"

**98%**

"Did you think you can pull that heroic stunt and be recruited by us? Hah! We know the difference between fake and real!"

**99% **

His eyes fell back to Bakugo who was looking at him calmly.

Izuku looked at him and let out a sigh.

"You can all eat shit."

**100%**

He ran past Bakugo and Allmight. For the first time in Bakugo's life he couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face held no fear, no sadness. It was something different that he couldn't read. But that wasn't the only thing that he didn't know at that time.

**He didn't know that would be the last time before our long awaited meeting. **

**(Scene Change) **

Izuku sat in a secluded alleyway, his back against the wall as his head rested on his knees. He had been sitting here for the past three hours. Having no idea on what to do anymore.

He was lost. Lost hope, lost sense of justice. He was just a shell ready to be filled with whatever is thrown at him. Heck, he didn't even know where he was anymore.

That's when he got a visit from a person that would change his life forever.

"Hey there, you smell like a lost soul, why don't you come with me?"

Izuku didn't move for a few minutes until he looked up from his knees and saw the welcoming hand in front of him.

**There are choices in our life that we can't revisit and fix. But sometimes some choices are neither wrong neither right. But it didn't matter that day. All I needed, was someone to trust me. Someone to make me feel wanted.**

"Do you… need me?" Izuku asked, not looking past his hand.

The man laughed lightly. "Is that what this society boil you down to? An object of need?"

"You didn't answer my question old man… do you… need me? Am I… of any use… to… you?"

"Very well then, if that's how you feel. Yes, I need you. Come with me."

…

He held the man's hand and for the first time in his life he felt a sense of warmth that he could only feel when his mother hugged him. He quickly looked up to see the man's face but it was hidden under his cloak.

"Ojii-san… who are you?"

**The End.**

**Author's Note: **Stop asking me to update the 'Melissa' story in pms please. I lost interest in it! But I don't want to delete it since that would be a waste. Hope you enjoy this story though, it will be different. I first wrote this story where Izuku was a girl, but then I realized I suck at writing female characters, I tend to turn them into a bitch or a marry sue. I am still trying to learn to write a perfect 'Sakura' without making her perfect… idk what I am even saying, ANYWAYS! Review~


End file.
